


raptor can be soft (occasionally)

by hotcocoacutie



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Rivalry, Storm - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, fear of lightning, kind of, strange enough au, this is only one scene but that’s kind of their whole dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoacutie/pseuds/hotcocoacutie
Summary: draco, mostly joking: [implies Raptor is scared of lightning/ thunder]me, desperate for something to write: it’s free real estate





	raptor can be soft (occasionally)

This has started as a very normal day.  
Raptor had flown through the Stock Exchange at top _fuckin_ speed and knocked every single piece of paper from every _single_ desk that he could, then perched right on the very top of a tree right outside it, taunting Watchdog as he tried to figure out how to get up the tree without breaking every branch and/ or Raptor flying away before he got up there.  
“I swear,” the larger fusion growled, eyes (one quite literally) scanning the tree and surrounding terrain in a search for a way up. “I swear, when I catch you-“  
Raptor rolled his eyes, his chirping laugh cutting him off. “Yeah, _if_ you catch m-“  
A loud clap of thunder suddenly boomed just overhead and Raptor startled off his branch and straight into the ground. Watchdog barely had enough time to even think about trying to catch him before there was suddenly a bundle of quivering feathers in his arms, small chirps and whimpers coming from inside.  
Watchdog blinked, trying to process the _absolute_ last thing he would ever have been expecting. “Woah, Raptor, you- you ok there?”  
He winced as Raptor’s talons came out and squeezed around Watchdog’s arm, his sensitive ears picking up the small “inside” that came from the fusion in his arms.  
Watchdog gulped, adjusting his hold on Raptor before heading towards the Stock Exchange, opening the door with his back and stepping inside just as the clouds opened up and it started to pour. _Leader is going to love this one_ , he started to think, before he remembered that one of the components of that fusion was a part of the man bundled in his arms-  
Except that as soon as they were inside Raptor was gone from his arms, and Watchdog reeled at the feathers that had slapped his face as he made his getaway. Suppressing the urge to sneeze he looked up, seeing Raptor perched on the railing of the balcony up above, preening his puffed up feathers with his wings pulled up in front of his face, trying to nonchalantly hide it as it turned a deep black.  
Watchdog stared.  
He got the feeling Raptor was trying to very purposely avoid him staring, though a moment later he seemed to glance up (it was difficult to tell with his monochrome eyes).  
“Say anything about this to _anyone_ , puppy, and, uh...” His voice cracked and faded off. Watchdog tilted his head inquisitively, and Raptor flushed even darker. “W-well, I don’t know what, but it _won’t_ be good so _please don’t!_ ”  
Watchdog raised his hands, palms forward in the most passive position the large man could achieve. “Woah, okay, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Good.”  
Another long, awkward pause, then Watchdog tried not to smile as the voices in the back of his head had seemed to glance at each other conspiratorially, if they physically could have. “But…”  
_Man_ , Raptor could look scary when he wanted, his eyes suddenly intense and his talons sliding out again to scratch at the glass railing below them.  
Watchdog let the smile creep onto his face as he prepared to run from those claws.  
“Well, I can’t say the same for Ren and Iskall.”


End file.
